


Happy Birthday, James

by Gothic_Lolita



Series: Can I Keep Him? [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Crack, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: T'Challa and M'Baku have fun in bed with James, then T'Challa gives James a few birthday gifts.





	Happy Birthday, James

**Author's Note:**

> So in honour of Bucky Barnes 101st birthday, I had to write a fic for my baby. I rushed to get this done today, so if the smut is kinda flat, that's why. I about gave up halfway through.

T’Challa came back from a meeting with the heads of state feeling tense. It’d gone… dissatisfactory. There were still people who believed Wakanda should stay isolated, and still, others who thought the actions T’Challa was taking to pull Wakanda out of the shadows we’re enough.

It was all a headache.

He was relieved to be able to get back to his room, where he knew James and M’Baku were waiting. He adored his white wolf, and as he loathed to admit it, was warming up to M’Baku. T’Challa smiled at just the thought of being with them again.

Opening the doors, the first thing T’Challa noticed were the moans. Then T’Challa found M’Baku sitting on his bed, with James between his legs, sucking him off.

“You started without me,” T’Challa said, mild annoyance in his voice.

M’Baku glanced up, smirking with lust blown eyes. “You blame me for not being able to resist little one?”

James pulled off M’Baku’s cock, tossing a glance over his shoulder. “You coming, then?” He asked, grinning.

T’Challa slid out of his formal suit, walking over to the bed. He grabbed a handful of James’ hair, pulling his hair to jerk his head up.

“Hah!” James gasped, hips jerking in the air.

“He likes having his hair pulled.” M’Baku wore a wicked grin.

T’Challa tilted his head to the side, smirking. “Do you, now?” T’Challa pulled James’ hair again.

“Fuck!” James started to rub his crotch with his metal hand. “Please, I need…”

T’Challa pulled James up onto his knees with his hair. James shrieked, hips humping his hand. “You need what, love?”

“Need… ahh… need to come, please!” James sobbed, sliding his hand into his pants.

“Needy thing,” M’Baku said, then slid a hand up James’ bare chest. He grabbed one of James’ nipples twisting it.

The noise that came out of James was animalistic, high pitched and desperate. “Ah… please, I’m…” M’Baku twisted again. James screamed. “Sensitive! Fuck fuck, so… sensitive… hng! Oh, oh, I’m gonna come… I’m gonna…”

T’Challa reached down and pulled James’ hand away from his cock. James let out a choked sob, hips still uselessly thrusting in the air. “Not yet,” T’Challa whispered in his ear. “On the bed, strip.” 

James whined, but complied, shucking his pants and climbing onto the bed. 

“Good boy.” T’Challa purred. “What do you want to do to him?” T’Challa glanced at M’Baku.

M’Baku’s smile was wolfish. “You can have his mouth. I’ll take his ass.”

T’Challa nodded. “All fours.” He ordered, and James was quick to get into position. T’Challa tossed M’Baku the lube, then slid across the bed, so that he was in front of James’ face. “So beautiful, love.” T’Challa cooed, running a hand over James’ face.

“Please, can I…” His flesh hand came up, running over T’Challa’s hard cock. 

“Go on.” T’Challa nodded, and James grabbed his member, going to suck on the tip.

M’Baku was kneeling behind James, a slick finger already tracing his hole. “He’s so eager for it.” M’Baku chuckled, smacking James’ ass. James squealed around T’Challa’s cock.

James slid up T’Challa’s cock until he was swallowing it down, right to the hilt. “Where did you learn to do that, love?” T’Challa hissed, burying a fist in James’ hair. James only stared up at him with steel blue eyes that flicked with amusement.

James started moaning around T’Challa when M’Baku fingered him, fingers digging into T’Challa’s hip. He slid up and down T’Challa’s length, deepthroating with ease. T’Challa let out a choked moan.

T’Challa glanced up to see M’Baku sliding his fingers out of James, then lining up his cock. James whined, pushing back desperately.

“Slut,” M’Baku hummed, then slammed into James in one thrust. T’Challa watched James’ eyes roll into the back of his head. His moans sent vibrations up T’Challa’s cock, making him swear. 

“If you keep that up, I’m going to come,” T’Challa warned, pulling on James’ hair.

“I’m close as well.” M’Baku gasped, speeding up his thrusts. 

T’Challa wrapped a hand around James’ throat, guiding his desperate thrusts in fucking James’ throat, chasing his orgasm. M’Baku wrapped a hand around James’ cock, jerking him off in time with M’Baku’s thrusts. James started to shake, hips bucking.

“I’m coming!” T’Challa gasped, the first to tip over the edge, vision whiting out with pleasure. James swallowed every drop and kept sucking even after T’Challa was spent and oversensitive. 

M’Baku was next, grunting as his hips stilled deep in James’ ass.

T’Challa tugged on James’ hair, and he was gone, shrieking and coming in M’Baku’s hand. “Good boy,” T’Challa murmured, coaxing him through it.

After they’d all come, T’Challa and M’Baku both pulled out, and they all fell into the bed, lying side by side by side.

James sighed. “That was great.” His voice was thick, sleepy.

T’Challa kissed his forehead. “Good,” M’Baku grunted in agreement and draped an arm around James’ waist.

“I got you something,” T’Challa said suddenly, remembering. He pulled out a small box from his bedside drawer.

James frowned. “Why?”

“It’s your birthday, love. March 10th.” T’Challa explained, handing him the box.

“March 10th,” James repeated, eyebrows knit together. “My birthday is March 10th. Right.” He didn’t sound entirely convinced.

“It’s alright, love.” T’Challa soothed. “You’re still healing, I don’t expect you to know everything.”

James’ offered a meek nod. He opened the box. The first thing was a thick book, with Hebrew writing on the cover. James blinked a few times. “I haven’t… I haven’t had one of these since… since the 30s, when I was a kid. I couldn’t… in the war, it was too risky to have one on you. People didn’t like it.” He looked close to tears, holding the book tightly as if he were afraid of losing it.

“What is it?” M’Baku asked, frowning.

“It’s a Tanakh. The Hebrew holy book.” James said, running his fingers over the text on the front. He set it aside and looked at what was remaining in the box.

“I had trouble finding original prints.” T’Challa started to explain. “Most of the original photographs are in museums, but I was able to get my hands on a few from collectors.”

“Oh,” James whispered, pulling out the old black and white photographs. Some were of him, others of him and Steve, and others of him with the Howling Commandos. He picked up a group photo, showing it to M’Baku. “These guys were my old team when I was in the war. That’s Steve, that’s Dum Dum, that’s Jim, that’s Gabe, that’s Frenchie, that’s Monty, that’s me, and that’s Peggy Carter.” He was already starting to cry, and T’Challa could see the relief on his face for remembering his friends.

“Americans and your need for silly nicknames.” M’Baku huffed but seemed to be deeply intrigued by the photographs.

James let out a shaky laugh. “We weren’t all American. Frenchie was French.”

M’Baku gave him a look, and James laughed again.

“Thank you,” James turned back to T’Challa. “You didn’t… you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Yes, I did.” T’Challa waved him off, kissing his temple.

M’Baku was glaring at T’Challa. “You didn’t tell me! Now you look better than me.”

T’Challa shrugged. “I thought you knew.” Of course, M’Baku didn’t know.

“I’m going to get you-what do you like, little one?” M’Baku demanded.

James shrugged. “I like books. Haven’t had a chance to read in a while.”

“I’m going to buy him an entire library of books,” M’Baku said decidedly.

“This is why I didn’t tell you!” T’Challa scowled. “You go overboard.”

“I do not!” M’Baku argued. “I only want the best for my little one!”

“No fighting allowed on my birthday,” James grumbled, snuggling into the bed. T’Challa and M’Baku both shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> Jewish!Bucky for the win!  
> Also, serious question. I've done this for past fics, and I do kinda wanna do it for this one, so how would you lovely readers feel about the Winter Soldier having a personality/fleshed out character? You know, where Bucky Barnes and the Winter Soldier are two separate consciouses in the same head sort of thing. I have a few ideas for T'Challa and M'Baku interacting with the Winter Soldier, but I wanted to get a feel for what you guys think.


End file.
